


Divorce, Death, What's the Third Option?

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: His friend Abby's situation makes Max think about what the future holds for him and his fathers.





	1. Chapter 1

Abby was mentioned in chapter 2 of  **Daddy and Poppa's Wedding**.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max brings two glasses of lemonade to the kitchen table. He sets one in front of Abby and puts the other by his books. He brings over a plate of chocolate chip cookies and puts it on the table. He sits down.

Abby smiles, "Science first?"

Max groans, "Yes, let's get that out the way." Abby laughs as they open their science textbooks. Max sniffs, "Laughing at my pain? Rude."

She continues to laugh as she takes a bite of a cookie, "Max, you kick ass in math, history, English Comp. I find comfort that you're not perfect."

Max giggles, "You're forgiven."

She smiles, "Thanks."

They return to their homework.

Thirteen year old Max is looking forward to graduating from the Manhattan School for Exceptional Students in June. He's already been accepted at the High School for Computer Sciences.

Abby isn't sure what high school she will be attending.

Max glances at his friend. He's known Abby since his first day at the mundane school. They became quick friends and have studied at each other's homes on occasion over the years.

Max doesn't mind going to Abby's, as long as her parents aren't around. It's not that they have an issue with Max, they have issues with each other. All they do is yell at one another.

Once her mother left the house slamming the door behind her. Abby's father ran over to the door, opened it and stood there cursing until she drove away. Then he slammed the door, grabbed a six pack of beer from the fridge and went upstairs to his room, slamming  _that_  door.

.

.

.

.

_Abby gives Max a weak smile, "Sorry about that."_

_Max shakes his head, "Not your fault."_

_"I know, but if I knew they were going to be like this, I wouldn't have suggested coming over here."_

_"Not a biggie, Abby." He glances up the stairs, "I guess when she gets back, they will kiss and make up?"_

_Abby laughs, "Kiss? I don't remember the last time they kissed. Hell I don't remember the last time, they touched each other's shoulder or held hands. They barely can be in the same room without yelling."_

_Max glances at the front door, "Oh? My fathers are always kissing. They kiss 'good morning', 'good night', 'I missed you', 'how was work'." Max laughs, "Sometimes they don't even need a reason to kiss."_

_Abby shrugs, "I guess you got lucky to have fathers that love each other."_

_Max squeezes her hand, "But your parents love you, don't they?"_

_She sighs as she looks around the room, "Truthfully, Max, I don't know. I guess they do, because they're my parents, but I don't remember the last time either one said that they did."_

_"Oh." He taps a finger on his textbook, "That's terrible, Abby."_

_She shrugs, "Yeah."_

.

.

.

.

Abby smiles, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Max smiles, "We graduate this year."

She nods, "Yeah." She looks around, "Max, can I tell you something?"

He nods, "Of course."

"You can't tell anybody."

"Okay."

"I like girls."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say?"

Max giggles, "You have noticed I have two fathers?"

She nods, "I did." She runs both hands through her red hair, "Wow, that felt good to say out loud."

"You haven't told your parents?"

She shakes her head, "Are you crazy? And give them something else to argue over and blame each other for."

"That sucks, Abby."

She nods, "Yeah. Every day it just gets worse. I heard Mom on the phone the other day speaking to a lawyer."

"Lawyer?"

"Yeah, and she is going to Elko over the weekend."

"Elko? Isn't that in Nevada?"

"Yeah, her sister lives there."

"Okay."

"I think she's looking for a house or an apartment there."

"She's moving?"

"I think so."

"What about you and your dad?"

"No, Dad would never leave New York. They are talking separation."

"Oh, what about you?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. Hopefully she'll let me graduate here, then go to Elko, but she refuses to give me a definite answer whenever I've bought it up."

"Damn, Abby."

She nods, "Yeah, I know."

"It's only a few months away."

Abby shrugs, "I don't know. I hate to say it, but my parents hate each other. And whatever they can do to make the other suffer is all they care about now."

"And you're stuck in the middle."

"Yeah, which is why this year, I've been spending so much time here. I hope your fathers don't mind."

Max shakes his head as he squeezes her hand, "They're cool with you being here."

"Thanks, Max. This is my safe place. My dad doesn't like it, my mom does. Of course, that would be the case. Even if my mom hated the idea of me being in your home, as long as Dad hates it, she will love it."

The front door opens and Magnus walks in. He smiles at the teenagers, "Hello, Abby."

Abby smiles, "Hi, Mr. Magnus."

Magnus eyes the empty plate on the table, "Max, did you put the chicken in the oven?"

"Long time ago, Poppa. We only had a few cookies."

"Right." He walks into the kitchen, "Abby, staying for dinner?"

She weakly smiles, "If it's okay?"

"Of course, it's fine. You are always welcome here." He opens the fridge, "Max, you made pasta salad."

"Uh huh. I wanted to surprise Daddy."

Magnus nods, "You want something, don't you?"

Max giggles, "No, I just wanted to make pasta salad."

Magnus smiles at Abby, "Alec loves Max's pasta salad, but I'm always suspicious when he makes it without being asked to."

Abby laughs, "What's so special about it?'

Max giggles, "I use tricolor pasta. Then I add carrots and peppers to add more color. And I put croutons in to add some crunch."

"Sounds awesome."

Max nods, "It is, even if I do say so myself."

Magnus laughs as he walks over and kisses Max's head, "Modest as usual."

Max giggles, "Daddy says it's awesome."

"That's because you're a Daddy's boy."

Max nods, "And Poppa's."

Magnus sniffs, "Sometimes." He walks to his and Alec's bedroom, "I'll be right back."

Abby helps Max clear the table of their books, then Max sets the table.

Abby sighs, "I don't suppose your fathers would want to adopt me?"

Max smiles, "You can ask them."

"I'm kidding, Max."

"I'm not."

Abby laughs.

The front door opens and Alec walks in. He smiles, "Abby, good to see you."

Abby smiles, "Hi, Mr. Alec."

Magnus leaves the bedroom and walks into the kitchen, "Go change, dinner is almost ready."

Alec nods. He walks over and kisses Magnus, "Yes, boss."

Magnus smiles, "Max made pasta salad."

"He did?" Alec walks over and kisses the top of Max's head, "Thank you."

Max smiles, "You're welcome, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, " _You're welcome, Daddy_." He glances at Abby, "Told you, Daddy's boy."

She laughs, "I think it's sweet."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Damn, not even Max's friend is on my side."

Max giggles, "Poor unloved Poppa."

"Alec, I told you to change."

Alec laughs, "I'm going." He walks into his and Magnus' bedroom as Abby and Max laugh.

Magnus shakes his head, "I hate all of you." He takes the chicken out the oven.

Abby whispers to Max, "He's kidding, right?"

Max nods, "Yes, he is."

Abby smiles, "Just checking."

Alec walks out the bedroom and they sit down to eat dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Max walks Abby to the subway station.

As they are waiting for a train, Abby sighs, "You are so lucky Max. You have two great fathers that not only love you, but love each other."

"Thanks."

"Now I go back to the battlefield in Park Slope called  _home_."

"You wanna sleep over?"

She laughs, "My dad's head would explode if I stayed overnight. But thanks anyway."

A train arrives and she gets on. She waves to Max as the train leaves the station.

Max goes up the stairs and walks home.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I originally planned for this to be only one chapter, but mid way through the next part, I realized that it would better if it was a separate chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**two months later**

Max portals into the loft and runs into his bedroom.

Magnus walks out the kitchen and follows him. Max's bookbag is on the floor and Max is laying face down on his bed. Magnus sits by his side and rubs his back, "Blueberry, what's wrong?"

Max turns around and sits up. His eyes are fill with tears, "Abby and her mom moved to Nevada."

"When?"

"Over the weekend. Ms. Parker told the class this morning. During lunch I texted Abby and she said, her mom told her not to tell anybody."

"But you still have two months of school, why didn't her mom let her stay with her dad until she graduated?"

"Because her mom hates her dad."

"That isn't a good enough reason to make Abby miss her graduation."

"It is to her mom."

"Terrible."

Max shakes his head, "Their divorce was finalized last week."

Magnus looks at Max in shock, "Divorce? I thought they were going to try a separation first."

"Abby's Mom wanted nothing more to do with her Dad."

"To the point of not allowing their daughter to graduate from a school that she has been in for seven years."

"Yes, Poppa."

"Damn, in all my years, I never understood how quickly love can turn to hate."

Max chews on his lip as he looks down at his hands, "Poppa, who gets me?"

"Gets you?" Magnus gently lifts Max's head and is surprised to see tears in his son's eyes, "What are you talking about, blueberry?"

"When you and Daddy get a divorce, who gets me?"

If it weren't for the tears in his son's eyes, Magnus would have laughed. Instead he wipes away his son's tears and gently kisses his forehead, "Your Daddy and I are not getting a divorce."

"You say that now, Poppa, but you don't know."

"True, I once told your Daddy, that I can't see the future, but we have weathered so many storms, and we are still together. Your Daddy and I are going to be married until as the mundanes say, 'death us do part'."

Max blinks as tears run down his face, "Daddy's death."

Magnus nods as tears fill his eyes, "Yes, my darling. But that isn't for another fifty or sixty years."

"Then what, Poppa?"

Magnus swallows as tears run down his face, "Then you and I carry on. Or try to."

Max shakes his head, "How?"

Magnus wipes his eyes, "Max, we are upsetting ourselves for nothing. Right now, Daddy is alive and well and not leaving us any time soon." He wipes away Max's tears and kisses his forehead.

Max nods, "Okay, Poppa." He kisses his father's cheek, "Like you say, we can only love Daddy while he is with us."

"Exactly, Max."

Max sighs, "I guess we have to tell him about Abby."

Magnus nods, "Yes, but we will keep the rest of our conversation to ourselves."

"Of course, Poppa."

Magnus hugs Max tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks into the loft and sees Max doing his homework at the kitchen table, "Where's Abby?"

Max stands and runs over to his father. He hugs Alec, "Abby is in Elko with her mom."

Alec holds Max, "Elko? Where the heck is that?"

Magnus laughs as he walks over and kisses Alec, "Nevada."

"Okay, why the hell are they there?"

"Her parents got a divorce and her Mom got Abby."

"By the angel."

Magnus nods, "Yes, and her hatred for her former husband was greater than her love for her daughter."

"Graduation."

"Exactly, Alexander. Poor Abby is now graduating from a school she will be in for a handful of weeks."

"That's terrible."

Magnus nods, "Very much so."

Alec realizes that Max is still holding him tight. He kisses his son's head, "You okay, Max?"

Max nods against his father's chest, "Yes, Daddy. Is there a  _not dying_  rune?"

Alec glances at Magnus, but his husband is walking into the kitchen. Alec gently lifts Max's head and kisses his forehead, "Not dying rune? What does that have to do with Abby moving to Nevada?"

Max swallows, "Nothing, Daddy. It just popped into my head."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Just popped into your head? What are you not telling me, blueberry?"

Max shakes his head, "Poppa said we should keep it to ourselves."

"Oh he did." Alec looks at Magnus, who has his back to them and is stirring tomato sauce. Alec looks back at Max and kisses his forehead, "The two of you talking about me behind my back?"

Max nods, "Not really  _about_ you, Daddy, but about life after you die."

Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them and sees Magnus staring at him. Alec rests his chin on top of his son's head, "Is this in general or something I need to worry about?"

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "Just in general."

"Uh huh. Magnus, I'm not dying any time soon."

Magnus nods as he walks over to them. He holds his son and husband. Magnus kisses Alec, "I know, but sometimes I think about it."

Max nods as his arms tighten around Alec, "Me too, Daddy."

Alec shakes his head, "I don't know if I should knock your heads together or hold you both tight for the rest of the day."

Max giggles, "I like the second choice Daddy."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Definitely the second choice, but after we eat."

Alec nods, "Fine, let me change." Magnus and Max let him go. Alec shakes his head as he walks to his and Magnus' bedroom.

Max sets the table, "Poppa, is Daddy mad at us?"

Magnus laughs as he brings the food to the table, "No, Max. Your Daddy is amused by us."

Max giggles, "Okay, good."

Alec sniffs as he walks over and kisses Magnus, "Yes, Magnus and mini Magnus worrying themselves crazy over me, very amusing."

Magnus holds Alec and rests his forehead against his husband's, "We worry ourselves crazy because we love you so much."

Max nods as he walks over and hugs his fathers. He rests his head on Alec's arm, "What Poppa said, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "I wasn't complaining, I was just making a comment."

Max giggles, "Dinner is getting cold."

Magnus laughs, "We will just warm it up."

Alec laughs, "I thought you said dinner than holding."

Magnus kisses him, "Fine."

They sit down and eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Alec is sitting on the sofa. Magnus is on his right and Max is on his left. They're watching  **Arrow**.

Max rests his head on his father's arm, "You are a better archer than Oliver, Daddy. YOU should be the Green Arrow."

Alec laughs, "I already have a job, blueberry."

"True."

Magnus sniffs, "Besides, fighting demons is more stressful than fighting crazy ass mundanes."

"But they have a cool headquarters, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Daddy has a whole Institute."

Max giggles, "Good point."

"Besides, Daddy is too beautiful to hide behind a mask."

"Another good point, Poppa."

Alec shakes his head, "You two are insane."

Max giggles and kisses his father's cheek, "Insane about you, Daddy."

Magnus nods, then holds Alec's head as they kiss.

Max giggles, "My fathers are more in love than Oliver and Felicity."

Magnus smiles as he rubs his nose against his husband's, "Damn right, blueberry."

Alec kisses his husband, "Always."

Max giggles, "You could give them kissing lessons."

Magnus laughs, "Max, I thought you were watching the show?"

"Nah, I've seen this episode before."

"Well, you've seen us kissing before."

"True, but it's awesome even in reruns."

Alec shakes his head, "I have an early morning tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

Magnus smiles, "An excellent idea, Alexander."

Max giggles, "I think Daddy is talking about sleep, Poppa."

Magnus winks, "Oh, he will get some sleep."

Max covers his ears, "Poppa, no fathers' sex zone."

Alec laughs and kisses Max's head, "Good night Max." He grabs Magnus' arm, "Let's go."

Magnus smiles as he stands. He kisses Max's forehead, "Night, Max." He pulls Alec into his arms and kisses him.

Max giggles and stands. He pushes his fathers towards their bedroom, "I thought you were going to bed. Now go."

Alec laughs as he holds Magnus' hand, "You heard audience, he's sending us to our room."

Magnus smiles, "Mission accomplished."

Max sniffs as he sits down on the sofa, "Bad Poppa."

Alec laughs as he and Magnus walk into their room, "Night night blueberry.

Max giggles, "Night night, Daddy, Poppa."

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aside from expanding on flashbacks and mentions from the other two Series, I also enjoy foreshadowing events that occur in those series.

In this case, Alec's death in five years.  _Enjoy_  is probably the wrong word in this case. Here Magnus and Max are thinking of a life after Alec's death, but when it actually happened, they were prepared to change history, moving on was no longer on the table.


End file.
